


Sexy Beast

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [26]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comparing... bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Beast

”Did you know that Humans are _the odd one out_?” Julian pondered.

 

”In what sense?” Garak asked.

 

”We are the only species in the known galaxy with reproductive organs so exposed. Even our mammal cousins on Earth usually protect themselves better.”

 

Garak squirmed on the bed. ”No, I didn't know that, Doctor. Now will you please stop staring? It's disconcerting!”

 

”You should be flattered!” Julian replied, grinning.

 

”Because you find me worthy of study while I'm naked and vulnerable?”

 

”No. Because you're a sexy beast.” 

 

Garak smirked, mollified. ”Can't argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea what's up with this, but my writing program told me that this was 100 words and I foolishly trusted it. And now I'm too happy with it to change it, so... I guess this drabble is also the odd one out amongst its kin.


End file.
